Scooby Doo meets the Jackson 5 and the Osmonds
by Respect the 80sMan
Summary: Scooby doo and the gang head to a concert, starring the Jackson 5ive and the Osmonds! But all is not well as the concert is being terrorized by the Thunderbird. Can the gang solve the mystery and save the concert? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, Respect the 80s man here with a new story! At first I was going to have Scooby doo meet the Jackson 5. But after watching the old Osmond cartoon, I decided to do both the Osmonds and the Jackson 5. For those of you who grew up watching their cartoon or know someone who has, then you will know what they look like and all. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Scooby doo and the gang were on their way to the Thunder Gorge music festival. Shaggy and Scooby had won VIP passes to meet the main acts; the Jackson 5 and the Osmonds. Right now, the gang was jamming to the Jackson 5's _ABC_ and the Osmonds' _Yo Yo_.

Daphne sigh contently "I can't believe we are actually going to meet the Osmond and Jackson 5 brothers. Thanks Shaggy and Scooby!"

"Yeah, it sure was lucky you two won" Fred added

"Like, no problem. Besides who else knew the final song was _"Puppy Love"_?"

"Reah" Scooby laughed "Ruppy Rove"

Velma was on her laptop, researching Thunder Gorge.

"Velma, you missed some Groovy music!"

"I could hear the music quite clear Shaggy" Velma said "But, I'm reading about the history of Thunderbird Gorge-"

"What's there to know about? It's just a gorge where a big music festival will be going on"

"I'm not so sure about that" Velma said "It says here the grounds are haunted"

"Raunted?" Scooby asked. He hid in Shaggy's shirt.

"Like, suddenly this road trip doesn't seem like a good idea" Shaggy said

"Get real you two. It's just haunted and who knows, it's probably just a big fake" Fred said

"Well then how do you explain all the ghosts?"

"Come on you chickens. Don't you want to see the Jackson 5 and the Osmonds?"

"Yeah, but we are chickens. Right Scoob?"

"Right"

"Oh brother" Velma rolled her eyes.

Further down, the Jackson brothers were having car trouble. Tito's car broke down on their way to Thunder Gorge.

"Tito can't you get this car fixed any faster?!" Jackie said, impatient

"We're going to be late for our dress rehearsal, man!" said Jermaine

"I can't finish with you guys bugging me!"

"I told you we should have hired a driver"

"Hey, that's my car your talking about bro! I don't insult your love for baseball!"

A while later, it was clear Tito was not getting anywhere to fixing the car. Luckily, the mystery machine was coming down the road.

"Hey guys, a car's coming!" Marlon announced

"Alright! Flag it down, man!"

Marlon got to the edge of the road and the Mystery machine stopped. As soon as Jackie came to the window, Shaggy and Scooby freaked out.

"Zoinks, it's a group of hair monsters!"

"Rair ronsters!"

"Hair monsters'? Man, you are a bit on the crazy side today" Marlon joked

"I'll say" Michael agreed

"Calm down, you two. It's just the Jackson 5" Fred said

"That's right Freddie. I recognize the Afros" Daphne said

"Have your friends been knocked on the head or something?"

"Never mind about them. What's the problem?"

"We were on our way to our dress rehearsal but then Tito's car broke down. Could you give us a lift?"

"Sure, Mr. Jackson. You and your brothers can put your stuff in the back"

"Thanks and call me Jackie"

The Jacksons loaded their luggage and instruments into the back of the Mystery Machine. Then they piled into the back with Scooby and Shaggy. The Jacksons signed everything from the albums to Scooby's dog collar.

Shaggy was admiring his signed Jackson 5 album when he noticed a wet sensation on his right shoulder.

"Stop drooling on my shirt Scoob"

"R'm rot" Scooby said. Shaggy saw he was sitting by his feet.

"Then what's wet, man? I'm not hungry" Shaggy turned and saw a big, pink snake on his shoulder.

"Zoinks!" he cried. Shaggy jumped into Scooby's arms.

"Oh sorry, that's our pet snake Rosie" Jermaine said. Shaggy and Scooby were still shaking.

"Calm down, man. Rosie's harmless" Marlon said

Then two little mice appeared in Michael's shirt pocket.

"Who are they?" Velma asked

"These are our other pets. Ray and Charles" Michael said

"Their adorable!" Daphne said as she patted Ray and Charles on the head.

"Ray rnd Rharles" Scooby said

"Ray and Charles Jackson? Zoinks!" Shaggy cried. He dug out a VHS. The title was _Prince and the pauper mouse_. He handed it to Ray and Charles.

"Could you sign this please?"

"Jinkes, even the pets are famous!" Velma exclaimed

The whole gang laughed and continued their way to Thunder Gorge.

 **Shaggy: Like, that's the first chapter man! How Groovy!**

 **Scooby: Reah, rroovy!**

 **Me: Thanks Shaggy and Scooby! I'm glad you enjoy it so far.**

 **(Turn to the audience)**

 **Me: Get your Scooby snacks ready, dudes and dudettes. Because the next chapter we will see the Osmonds, ghosts….**

 **Scooby: R-R-rhosts?!**

 **Me: and monsters.**

 **Shaggy: M-m-monsters?! (Gulp)**

 **Scooby: eh...**

 **Me: Don't worry Scooby and Shaggy. There will be plenty of Scooby snacks for both of you!**

 **Scooby: SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!**

 **Me:(Laughs and turns back to the audience) Leave me your groovy comments and/ or bogus criticism in the review section! Respect the 80sman out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I would like to thank all whom have read my story so far!**

 **Also, if I offend anyone who is of Native American blood, I sincerely apologize.**

 **That's that, here's the next chapter of** _ **Scooby Doo meets the Osmonds and the Jackson 5**_ **.**

 **FYI, I don't own Scooby doo, Osmonds or Jackson 5**

Once the gang arrived at Thunder Gorge, they parked the mystery machine and got out to look around. There were trailers all over the ground, a stage all set up for the show and a lodge near the forest. But, the place seemed deserted.

"What's going on here, man?"

"Yeah, where is everybody?" Daphne asked

"I think I can answer that" Michael said. He pointed to a sign that read:

 **Concert Postponed**

 **Until further notice**

"Well since we're leaving, we better get a snack" Shaggy said

"Not so fast Shaggy. There has to be an explanation for this" Velma said

 _Hmmm_ Jackie thought to himself "I'm going to speak to our producer about this. We didn't come all the way back home just to be kicked out, man" he said. He started walking to the lodge, his brothers followed him.

"I've heard about celebrities running away from crowds, but I've never heard of the crowd running away from the celebrity" Marlon joked.

"I'm with ya. We could be out of business" Jermaine said

"Shaggy, Scooby why don't you two get the luggage, while we check into our room?" Fred said. "Sure. Come on Scoob"

As Shaggy and Scooby were unloading the Mystery Machine, a noise came from the woods across the street.

"Like, what do you think that was?"

"Rhost?"

"My thought exactly" The bushes parted and a dark-haired boy in his early teens came out.

"Come on Jimmy and Fuji. Let's get back to our room" he yelled back into the woods

"Coming!" A younger boy with blonde hair came out of the woods, followed by a dog.

"Wow, Scoob. I think that's Donny and Jimmy Osmond!"

"Rnd Ruji!"

"Ruji?" Shaggy asked. "oh you mean, Fuji, the Osmonds' pet dog! Zoinks!"

Shaggy and Scooby waited for Donny, Jimmy and Fuji to cross the street. Before they got across, Jimmy turned to Donny.

"Are we really going to leave?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know, Jimmy. We may have no choice"

"Ruh?"

"I'm with you Scoob; huh?"

"Aw, gee! I don't see why we have to leave because everyone else did"

"That's not our decision to make, Jimmy"

"Like, excuse me Osmonds?" Shaggy said

"Hi, can we help you?"

"We're the winners of the VIP passes"

"Oh, your Shaggy and Scooby?" Donny asked

"Reah! Reah! Reah!"

"Great! I'm sure you know me, I'm Donny. This is Jimmy and Fuji"

 _I see, the dog's name is Scooby_ Fuji said to himself. He walked over to Scooby _Do you speak dog?_

"Reah" Scooby then laughed

"Looks like Fuji and Scooby are becoming acquainted"

"Yeah! Fuji likes to make new friends!"

"I'm glad you guys could make it!"

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the concert being postponed and all?"

"It's nothing to worry about-" Donny said but Jimmy interrupted.

"Last night when Samantha Cristie was performing, a giant bird come out of nowhere and took her away" Donny covered Jimmy's mouth but it was too late; Shaggy and Scooby heard what Jimmy said.

"Rikes!" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms. They both started shaking.

"Thanks a lot, Jimmy" Donny said "Jimmy's right though; a lot of people left"

"Like, I knew coming here was a bad idea"

The conversation was interrupted when a scary native American chief come out of the woods. Fuji fainted when he saw him.

"Zoinks! Like, run for it!" Donny and Jimmy grabbed Fuji. They, Shaggy and Scooby were chased by the chief into the hotel. They bumped into Fred and the girls.

"Guys, what happened?" Fred asked

"Like, a m-m-m-m-monster's chasing us"

"Reah, Ronster"

The gang looked but there was no one outside.

"I don't see anything" Daphne said

"Stop it you two. There's no such thing as monsters" Velma said

"They're not kidding. We saw it too!" Jimmy said

"Oh my god, Donny and Jimmy Osmond!" Daphne cried. Donny was instantly attracted to Daphne.

"Hello, what's your name, ma'am?"

"Daphne, Mr. Osmond"

"Just call me Donny, Daphne. Are you friends of Shaggy and Scooby?"

"Yes" Daphne said. Fred was looking jealous.

"Uh oh, here we go again" Jimmy said

"Perhaps we should get a button that says 'I'm in a relationship'" Velma joked. Shaggy and Scooby giggled.

 _It is common the humans get all the attention, while Fuji gets none_ Fuji said.

"Hey, Donny!" Michael said

"Michael! Jacksons! I was wondering when you guys were going to show up! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too!"

"You guys sure are late!" Jimmy said "What took you so long?"

The Jacksons looked at Tito. "Don't look at me" Tito said

Jackie came into the lobby.

"I tried calling Barry Gordy but the lines dead. Weird, man"

"We talked to the staff. Apparently, the mayor has postponed the concert and refuses to answer any calls" Jermaine said

"Aw man! We just got to perform!" Michael said, bummed

"This sounds pretty serious, Michael" Tito commented

"But we can't go anywhere, Tito; your car is still broken" Jackie pointed out

"You can hitch a ride with me and my brothers. Our jet is parked in the garage" Donny said

"Jackson 5" A middle aged woman came over. "I am Mayor Sullivan's assistant, Ms. Hayworth. On behalf of the mayor, I'd like to personally welcome you back to Indiana!"

"Thank you, Ms. H. But, where is everybody?"

"And why is the concert postponed?"

"The mayor was the one who issued the postpone. We're waiting to get tighter security from the state capitol"

"Jinkes! That seems like a lot of security for just one concert"

"We must take every precaution to ensure everyone's safety"

"Why?" Daphne asked

"I'm afraid that's classified. We've locked down all exits and entrances, no one is permitted to leave"

"Ms. H, what about the concert? My brothers and I just got here!"

"I'm very sorry, Michael. But until order is restored here, the concert will most likely be canceled. Now, if you'll excuse me" She left the group alone.

"So, Mr. Osmond, where are the rest of your brothers?" Fred asked

"My brothers have been dealing with people trying to make us leave" Donny said

"Why? What's been going on here?" Michael asked

Before Donny could respond, the gang heard a door open. A bald, middle aged man came out accompanied by the Osmonds.

"Osmonds, you're crazy! You don't have any choice but to leave!"

"We can't leave guys. The contest winners came and there is still people who expect us to perform!" Jimmy said

"Jimmy's right. The Osmonds can't let the fans down" Wayne said

"Yeah, it takes more than a giant bird to scare us away!" Merrill said

"And besides, you may be a big deal in the business world. But here I'm in charge" Alan said "Now, please leave since our guests have arrived"

"Fine, but you will regret this" He turned to the gang "I hope you kids enjoy your stay as long as the Thunderbird don't get you" Then he left.

"Thunderbird?" the gang asked

"Like, w-w-w-w-w-what does that mean?" Shaggy said, shaking

Scooby whimpered "ri ron't row"

"Don't pay that guy any attention. He's just trying to scare you" Alan said "So, you're the contest winners. Nice to meet you! I'm Alan Osmond. I see you've met Jimmy and Donny. These are my other brothers Wayne, Merrill and Jay"

"Like, nice to meet you, Osmonds. These are our friends; Daphne, Velma and Fred"

"Tito?" Everyone saw an African American girl wearing a Jackson 5 shirt and ripped jeans.

"Serena?" Tito asked

"Oh my god!" Serena threw her arms around Tito. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

"Serena!" Michael cried.

"Hey Michael, how's my favorite kid star?" Serena asked as she hugged Michael

"Great. These are our contest winners"

"Hi, I'm Serena. Tito's girlfriend" Serena introduced herself to the gang

"Hi, I'm Fred. These are my friends; Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby"

"Based on your outfit, I can tell you like the Jackson 5" Velma said

"Well why not? Even though Tito and I don't see each other a lot, I'm still a Jackson 5 fan"

The group headed to the lounge with the Jackson 5 and Osmonds.

"Say Osmonds, who was that guy giving you a hard time?" Daphne said

"That was Sam Boris. He wants to purchase this land so he can expand his merchandising business"

"He's been trying to use the legend of the Thunderbird to make us leave"

"Like, I know I'm going to regret this but what's a Thunderbird?" Shaggy asked

"The Thunderbird is just a native American legend, Shaggy" Velma explained

"It may be a legend but it's real!" a man come over and sat next to them "I'm Marshall. The manager for the Acrobat troupe, Marshall's men"

"Are you sure you didn't see a mirage or something?"

"No way. Lots of our performers have been abducted; Samantha Cristie, my troupe, Paul McCartney, even Josie and the Pussycats were taken by the Thunderbird"

Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

"Yeah, you don't have to see it to know it exists"

"Or that the spirits are angry" Ms. Hayworth added

"What exactly are the spirits angry about?" Velma asked

"They're angry at the Caucasians for being on their land and at those who will spoil the land for their own personal gain, like Boris" Ms. Hayworth said

"This isn't the first time the Thunderbird has attacked" Serena added

"What do you mean?" Tito asked

"A long time ago, a native American tribe once lived on this land for many generations until one night, an angry mob burned the natives' homes to the ground. Then the natives Thunderbird god became enraged and attacked the mobsters. As soon as the Thunderbird killed everyone, he vowed to kill anyone who came back to this land. Their ghosts continue to haunt the ground especially" Serena walked over to a map and pointed to a big mountain near the camp. "Thunder rock is said to be where the Thunderbird lives. Every week he and the ghost of Chief Cheveyo take a person to sacrifice"

Everyone heard scrambling. Shaggy and Scooby were hiding in a wardrobe.

"Come on you two. Out of the wardrobe" Fred reached in and hauled them out.

"I have a perfect band name for me and Scooby. _The two chickens_ " Shaggy said

"Reah" Scooby said and he clucked like a chicken.

"Jeepers, this is one creepy place to have a concert"

"We wanted to give the best welcome back to the Jackson 5. But then the owner of this land, James Martin, disappeared. People say the Thunderbird took him" Ms. Hayworth said

"Not only that, but a lot of guests left out of fear for the Thunderbird" Marshall added "Without the Osmonds and the Jackson 5 the show can't go on"

"Well gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hand"

That night, all the performers and remaining guests were outside, having a barbecue. Scooby and Shaggy were enjoying free food. The Jackson 5 were performing on stage. Daphne was dancing with Donny. Fred was glaring at them from the side lines. The rest of the Osmonds came up to him.

"Oh, boy. Jimmy was right; Donny's hooked on a girl, again" Jay said

"Yeah but this time, someone's jealous of him" Alan said

"Don't worry about Donny, Fred" Wayne assured him "He's fallen in love with a lot of girls in the past. In the end though, he always stays with us. Daphne will come back to you. How about a game of football?"

"Sure"

Velma was thinking. Jimmy and Fuji came over.

"What cha doing, Velma?"

"I'm just thinking about all we've been told"

"It's pretty bad, isn't it?"

"My friends and I have had worse" Some time passed before Velma spoke again "Don't you think it's strange?"

"What?"

"How this is all happening and the Mayor just locks himself in his office?"

"I guess he has other things to do"

"Or it could be that this is all a big publicity stunt"

"Never thought of it like that. But if it's a joke, don't you think they would tell everyone it is?"

"That then brings up the question if it's all a money-making scheme based on the history of this place"

Suddenly, the power went out.

"Like, who turned off the power?"

"Everybody stand still"

Everyone heard the sound of wings flapping and a loud shriek came right above their heads.

"Get down!" Fred yelled. Everyone hit the ground and laid on their stomachs until the noise was gone. Then the lights came back on.

"Like, that was some show"

"Reah"

"Is everyone alright?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh"

"I think so"

"Where's Michael?" Marlon suddenly asked

Everyone turned to the stage but Michael wasn't there.

"He's gone!"

"Hey, so is Donny!" Daphne cried.

Now, everyone was panicking. Before they could search for the two young brothers, the ghost of Chief Cheveyo appeared.

"Osmonds, Jacksons. This is a warning, leave this place or your brothers will pay the price!" Then he disappeared.

 **Me: Okay Shaggy and Scooby. You can come out of hiding now**

 **(Scooby doo and Shaggy come from under the table)**

 **Velma: How can we enjoy a story, if you two keep chickening out?**

 **Shaggy: Only if there's food involved**

 **Scooby: yeah, yeah.**

 **(Everyone laughs)**

 **Me: Don't send me your hate for the cliffhanger folks! The next chapter will continue soon! Respect the 80s, man out!**

 ***Note: I know Tito's girlfriend in real life was really Dee Dee, but this is the cartoon and I wanted to add my own character. Also for those of you who haven't watched the Jackson 5 cartoon, Samantha Cristie is the Princess of Pop. She appears in the episode CinderJackson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: New chapter!**

 **Shaggy: Like, does it have to be any spookier?**

 **Velma: Stop it, Shaggy. It's just a story.**

 **Fred (Turns to Respect the 80sman): Please continue with the story.  
Me: Thanks, Fred. Let's get back to the story while Mystery Inc. takes care of Shaggy and Scooby. Roll the cartoon!**

 **Chapter 3**

Everyone was back inside the lodge.

"This awful! I hope Donny's okay!" Daphne said

Fred comforted her "Don't worry, Daph. We're Mystery Inc. remember?"

"Remember what?" Shaggy asked, clueless

"Shaggy, we're Mystery Inc. and we help people solve mysteries" Velma said

"That's what I was afraid of"

Serena came from the Jacksons and Osmonds rooms.

"How are they doing?" Velma asked

"Not very well" Serene said

The gang walked into the room. Alan was sitting in a chair, eyes looking up at the ceiling. Everyone else was unusually quiet and looked worried for the wellbeing of their younger brothers. Jackie had his head on the table. Marlon was crying.

"Poor Michael! Gone forever!" he wailed

"Easy, Marlon. We'll get Michael and Donny back"

"Now that the concert is clearly over, we should take the ghosts advice and get the heck out of here!" Shaggy said

Scooby agreed.

"You guys can't leave!" Jimmy said "you have to help us find Donny and Michael!"

"We will, Jimmy. That's what we're here for" Fred said

Just then, Boris came in.

"I told you, it was a bad idea to perform! You should've left while there was still time"

"Hey, you leave my brothers and the Jacksons alone!" Jimmy said

"Yeah, no one was talking to you baldie!" Marshall snapped at Boris

"This isn't a good time, Mr. Boris" Ms. Hayworth said "The Osmonds and Jacksons are in for a rough night"

While Marshall and Ms. Hayworth were busy dealing with Boris, Daphne noticed that Ms. Hayworth's shoes were clean.

 _Weird, she was outside with us a while ago_ Daphne thought _But I guess anyone who wears that much makeup is bad luck_

"Find them or not, I just don't know how we'll make the concert work without Donny or Michael"

"Don't give up, Mr. Osmond" Daphne comforted Alan "We're Mystery Inc. and we solve mysteries"

"Okay, while you guys help them. Scoob and I are starting a duo!" Shaggy and Scooby tried to leave. Tito grabbed them.

"Hey Shaggy, Scooby do you like our music?"

"Like, yes man"

"Ruh huh"

"Well if you don't help us find Michael and Donny, that means no more Jackson 5 or Osmonds" Shaggy and Scooby stopped trying to get away. Tito continued "Without our lead singers, we can't make any more music!"

"On second thought" Shaggy said "But, where will we start?"

"Let's split up and look for clues" Fred decided

"I should've guessed" Shaggy said

"You kids are able to explore the grounds but please be careful" Ms. Hayworth said

"We will, Ms. H"

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Jimmy started heading out but Merril stopped him.

"You and Fuji will stay here with Ms. H and Marshall"

"Aw man! Why can't I come?!"

"Someone should stay behind, in case they come back"

"Alright, Jackie, Jermaine, Merril and Wayne, you come with me and Daphne. We'll explore the lodge and the campsite. The rest of you go with Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, to search the stage"

"Why does he always give us the scary place?" Shaggy asked

At the stage, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Marlon, Alan, Jay and Tito were inspecting it, trying to find any way that Michael could have disappeared.

"Sorry guys, but I'm just not finding anything" Marlon said

"Same" Jay said

"Well, how could've Michael disappear?" Shaggy asked "The lights were out"

Velma thought for a minute and said "Where was Michael standing around the time the lights went out?"

"I think it was right there" Tito pointed to a spot on the floor. Velma went over and sure enough there were foot prints.

"Jinkes!" she said

"What is it, Velma?" Alan asked

"Look at these footprints. They seem to slid to this end of the board and then disappear"

"Well, how can the slid marks just disappear?" Jay asked

"He probably should lay off the candy" Shaggy joked. He and Scooby laughed

"Very funny, you two. But that's not what _I_ have in mind" Velma said "To answer your question, Jay. It's simple; Michael fell through a trap door that someone activated from below the stage"

The group went below the stage and found a rope. Tito pulled it and the trap door opened.

"Well, that explains how Michael disappeared" Tito said

"Yeah, but now the question is how did they get Donny? Surely someone would have seen him" Shaggy asked

"Hey guys" Marlon called "There's some stairs leading up"

The gang saw stairs leading to a door. There was a button at the bottom of the stairs. Marlon pressed it and the door started spinning.

"Jinkes, I think that was where the native American chief was standing"

"That must have also been how he was able to sneak past us and grab Donny" Alan said

Just then, Scooby started barking.

"What is it, Scooby?" Shaggy asked

"Root rrints" Scooby said. Everyone saw some footprints leading further down the tunnel.

"Like, ghosts don't leave footprints"

"Where do you think they lead to?" Jay asked

"I don't know but let's follow them" Velma said. Shaggy and Scooby hesitated.

"Come on" Alan said and he dragged them with.

The group followed them until they came out. They were standing on an edge of Thunder Gorge. They saw more stairs leading up. When they reached the top, they were right outside Thunder Rock.

"The tunnel leads towards Thunder Rock"

"Thought Serena said it was empty" Marlon pointed out

"Indeed. Hmmm" Velma said, thinking about that

"If the kidnappers are hiding here, then this must be where Michael and Donny are being held" Tito said

"Right, let's find a way inside!" Alan said

Just then, they heard a sound.

"Scooby, is that your stomach?" Velma asked

"Ruh uh" Scooby said

"It's not me either" Shaggy said

"Whatever it is, it's getting louder"

Jay looked behind him and froze "Uh, guys? I think I know where the noise is coming from"

"Where?"

Jay pointed and the Thunderbird swooped down.

"Zoinks!"

"Run!"

The group ran toward Thunder Rock. But the Thunderbird stopped them. They tried to head to the woods but the Thunderbird swooped down again. They ran toward the stairs and were able to run down before the Thunderbird could get them. But the Thunderbird circled the top of the gorge, looking for the group.

"Guys a hut, three o' clock!" Jay said

Marlon checked his watch "It's 6:45"

"Come on!" Tito grabbed Marlon and the group tiptoed towards the hut. Alan opened the door and everyone went in. They stood, not making a noise, until the Thunder bird left. But then a lantern was lit, everyone jumped.

"Zoinks, it's the Thunderbird!" Shaggy cried.

"Relax Shaggy, it's just a man"

An elderly man came down the top floor of the hut, holding a lantern "Greetings young ones, my name is Chief James Martin, descendant of Chief Cheveyo"

"Hey, Chief Ceveyo is the chief of the tribe Serene told us about" Tito realized.

"That is correct young one. What brings you to come into my house?"

"We're sorry to intrude Mr. Martin, but we were chased here by the Thunderbird" Velma said

James Martin immediately pale and started speaking Chippewa. Shaggy and Scooby started freaking out.

"Like did you have to say Thunderbird?"

"Anyway, the Thunderbird kidnapped our younger brothers, Donny and Michael" Alan said

"Are you sure?"

"I wish we weren't"

"Hmm, come. I must assemble the fire" James said

Everyone gathered around a fire pit.

"The Thunderbird is angry"

"But, why is the spirit angry, man? We just want to perform a concert" Marlon asked

"Yeah, it's not like the time people were going to cut down a forest and let us use the wood for a stage" Tito added

"It is not your concert the Thunderbird is angry about. It is the people who set it up; They are Caucasians. The angry mob that burned my ancestor's tribe down were Caucasians" The fire started going strong. James tended to it to calm it down and then he continued the story.

"The Thunderbird believes they have taken over the land my ancestors have own for hundreds of years. He must have VENGENCE!" James threw some thing in the fire and it blazed blue. Everyone jumped back as James chanted Chippewa.

"R'm Rcared" Scooby whined

"Like me too, buddy!" Shaggy said

"If legends are true, the spirits must sacrifice your brothers and the rest of the missing performers to have revenge for contaminating my ancestors land"

"Not if their brothers have a say in it" Alan said

"You have love in your heart for your brothers. With that, you must go and save your brothers"

"You mean into the rock? Through caves and stuff?"

"Yes, through caves and stuff"

"Well, we appreciate the information you gave us Mr. Martin. We have to go" Velma said

"Before I forget, some people have been breaking into my hut and stealing my jewels. One of them dropped this" James handed a map of Thunder Gorge and the surrounding area. There were a few areas circled.

"What are these areas that are circled?"

"I do not know, but this one right here" James pointed to a middle one. "That's the Indiana National Airport"

"Hmm, I wonder why someone would want to know where the nearest airport is" Velma said

"I don't know about flying but is that a truck?" Marlon asked. Everyone walked up the stairs and saw a truck going into Thunder Rock.

"Like, I don't think Thunderbird rock is deserted as everyone says" Shaggy said

"You're right Shaggy. We better find the rest of the gang" 


End file.
